


Feinting Normality

by Skyeec2



Series: NSFW Prompts [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, M/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 06:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12102312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: Sephiroth picks up a pretty thing at the bar.





	Feinting Normality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Asylos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asylos/gifts).



> This was just supposed to be smut, then Sephiroth had a crises and it got a bit angsty.  
> The sentence starter for this one was "Can I keep you?"  
> I'm still awful at summaries, that will never change.  
> Enjoy!

Sephiroth stared at the small blond man standing between him and the group of four Seconds, stunned at the young man’s actions. They had been attempting to start a fight with him, alcohol giving them courage they wouldn’t usually have, and the blond had strode over from his own group of friends and started to argue with them in his place.

The four Seconds weren’t too impressed by the slim man’s presence and weren’t afraid to show it, Sephiroth, still stunned by the situation occurring in front of him, was unable to react when one of the Seconds reached out towards the man. 

There was a blur of movement and the Second crumpled before his eyes, clutching at his groin with a pained groan. They all stared at the small man in shock, taking in how little he cared about the crumpled SOLDIER in front of him.

Sephiroth remembered that he was their superior around the time the remaining three Seconds tried to advance on the stranger, stepping in front of the smaller man and staring down the three men. Face blank and stony as he addressed them, “leave now,” he ordered them, his commanding tone causing them to flinch. “You’re disgracing the name of SOLDIER.”

They seemed to remember themselves then, moving away from them with unease written across their expressions and gazing at him fearfully. He watched as they dragged their friend away, muttering amongst themselves as they made their way out of the club.

Sephiroth relaxed once they were out of sight, turning back to the stranger that had come to help him. He froze when he took the man in for the first time, immediately noticing the lack of telltale glow in the young man’s blue eyes. The stranger had decided to help him, against four enhanced SOLDIERs, with no enhancements of his own to help him if things went south, Sephiroth couldn’t believe that he had done that.

“Can I keep you?”

… He hadn’t meant to say that. He hadn’t meant to say that at all.

The man was just as shocked by his words as he was, face blank as he stared up at him and quite different from the hard expression it had shown only a few seconds prior. 

He kept his gaze focused off to the side, cast down from the other’s. He didn’t even know the man’s name and he was putting his foot in his mouth like a idiot. Sephiroth was beginning to regret letting his friends convince him to wear his hair up, wanting the comfort of being able to hide himself away from what was happening.

“How about you buy me a drink first?” 

Sephiroth’s eyes shot back up to the blue ones staring back at him, confused over whether he was being serious or not. The man seemed to be genuine though so he nodded with a soft, hesitant smile, getting a brighter one in return.

The blond immediately turned back to the bar, ordering a new drink for the two of them with more ease than Sephiroth ever could have managed before looking back to him, bright smile still in place. 

Sephiroth returned to his previous seat, leaning towards the other as he started to speak, starting the conversation between them as if Sephiroth wasn’t Shinra’s prized weapon and merely anyone else he could have met in the bar.

As embarrassing as his blurted statement had been, he couldn’t help but repeat it in his thoughts as the night progressed and the other’s, Cloud’s, attitude towards him remained the same. He wanted to keep Cloud, if only for a little while.

Perhaps that was why he invited Cloud back to his apartment; he wanted to feel like a normal person for a little bit longer.

He pressed the smaller form against the wall of his apartment, nipping at the soft flesh of the throat in front of him and rolling his hips into Cloud’s own, drawing soft sounds of pleasure from the other man. One of his arms was wound around Cloud’s waist, holding him in place, and the other was grasping spiky, blond hair in a tight grip, tugging on the stands occasionally.

Cloud’s legs were wrapped tightly around his waist while his hands were fisted in his hair, tugging on the strands of his hair now that it was loose from the bun it had been in.

Cloud pulled his face up to connect their mouths in an open-mouthed kiss, forcing his tongue into Sephiroth’s mouth and exploring the wet cavern. One of his hands released its grip on Sephiroth’s hair and slid down his frame until it reached his waist, where it wormed its way into his pants.

Sephiroth groaned at the feeling of the other’s warm hand against his skin, thrusting into the grip as he tightened the grip he had on Cloud’s form. He nipped at the smaller man’s bottom lip, pulling Cloud’s groin against his own and rolling up into him.

The smaller male pulled away from his mouth with a harsh noise of arousal, the hand still gripping his hair keeping Sephiroth close to him, and rolled as best he could into Sephiroth’s movements. The hand in his hair moved from its place as well, digging its way under his shirt to map the pale skin of his chest.

Sephiroth shivered at the cool hand suddenly touching his skin, the difference between their base temperatures reminding him that he needed to be a bit gentler with Cloud due to the man being unenhanced. He didn’t want things to end early because he had accidently crushed Cloud, that would ruin everything.

“Couch,” Cloud gasped against his mouth, fingers digging into the flesh of his chest in a pleasurable sensation. “Want you to fuck me.”

Sephiroth groaned at the words, feeling his cock twitch against Cloud’s hand. He tightened the grip of the arm he had around Cloud’s waist, pulling him close to his body as he pulled away from the wall and moved towards the spacious couch in the centre of the room, lowering Cloud to the cushions and following close behind.

He paused once he was kneeling above the other, staring down at Cloud’s flushed face as he considered his next move. He leaned back once he was done thinking, pulling the smaller man into his lap until he was perched over him. Confused blue eyes stared down at him but Sephiroth merely leaned against the back of the couch, this way Cloud would be able to control his movements and there’d be less of a chance for Sephiroth to accidently harm him.

“Alright,” Cloud said, hands moving to fist the material of Sephiroth’s shirt in his hands. “I can work with this.” He removed the fabric, baring Sephiroth’s chest to his gaze. “I can definitely work with this,” he repeated, hands moving to rest on defined muscles, his fingers rubbing against the flesh of his nipples.

Sephiroth’s own hands rose to rest on Cloud’s waist, under the fabric of the other’s shirt, fingers splayed over the soft flesh and the bottom of Cloud’s ribs. “Good,” Sephiroth responded, leaning forward to bury his face into the other’s throat, swiping his tongue over the flesh and drawing a pleased noise from the other.

Cloud pulled away from him, leaning away enough to pull his shirt over his head before returning his attention to Sephiroth. His hands fisted in Sephiroth’s long hair, tugging him where he wanted him and connecting their mouths once again. “You’ve got everything we need right?” He asked, lips brushing with each word.

Sephiroth nodded his answer, placing Cloud down on the couch and standing from the piece of furniture. “I’ll be back,” he said, moving quickly into his room to retrieve the lube and condoms he kept in his bedside table. He emerged from his room a moment later, items in hand, and froze when his gaze focused on Cloud.

The other man had removed the rest of his clothing while Sephiroth was out of the room and was leaning back against the couch, hand lazily stroking his cock and eyes closed with his head tilted back, exposing the line of his throat. He stared at Cloud for a few moments, imprinting the scene in his mind to look back on later once the night was over and the other disappeared from his life.

He swallowed heavily, striding over to Cloud and sitting next to him. He turned the man’s face towards him, capturing soft lips as he replaced Cloud’s hand with his larger, calloused one. Cloud gasped into his mouth, thrusting into his hand before turning to climb back into Sephiroth’s lap and grinding down against him.

A noise escaped from Sephiroth’s own throat at the action, something low and guttural that rumbled his chest. He pulled away from Cloud and dragged the hand holding the other’s chin in place down the other’s spine, stopping just above the swell of Cloud’s arse. His gaze remained fixed on the flushed features, tracking the subtle shifts as he stroked Cloud’s cock, his free hand moving to explore the bare flesh of the other’s arse.

Brushing his fingers over the other’s entrance had Cloud spilling into his hand while groaning Sephiroth’s name, pressing into him and leaving small crescents in the skin of his shoulders from his grip. He continued to work Cloud through his orgasm, milking his cock until the other pulled away from his grip with a whine, over-sensitivity setting in.

Sephiroth removed his hand from Cloud’s cock, raising the limb to his face and swiping his tongue over his dirtied fingers, getting a sharp intake of breath from the other. He raised his eyes to Cloud’s, staring at the other as he removed all the fluids from his hand, drawing a helpless whine from his partner for the night.

“You can’t just do that,” Cloud groaned, head falling onto his shoulder. Soft hands moved from where they had been gripping him, sliding down his chest until they reached the waistband of his pants. “Especially while you’re still wearing these,” his fingers tugging on the fabric in question to emphasize his words.

Sephiroth hummed softly but made no response otherwise, hands moving to rest on Cloud’s hips before casting his gaze to the items sitting next to them. He nuzzled into the soft hair in front of him, hand falling away from the slim waist it rested on to pick up the bottle of lube resting next to him and coating his other hand with the liquid.

He warmed the liquid in his hand, Cloud would not be happy with him if he touched him with the cold liquid, before placing his fingers at the other’s entrance. “Yes,” Cloud groaned against his shoulder, pressing back into his hand. “Come on, Seph.”

“Patience,” Sephiroth said, speaking into Cloud’s ear. “Let me enjoy you.”

“You can,” Cloud informed him, tucking his head further into Sephiroth’s throat. “Just hurry up about it.”

Sephiroth hummed again but continued his slow movements, gradually opening Cloud with his fingers to ensure that he didn’t hurt the other without meaning to. Cloud whined but didn’t voice any more complaints, instead he focused on digging his fingers beneath the waistband of Sephiroth’s pants and stroking over his cock.

He thrust up into Cloud’s hands, the small movements of his hips not enough to dislodge the other from where he was perched, and pressed one of his fingers into Cloud. Cloud clenched around him, a pleased groan leaving his lips as he thrust back into his hand.

He stretched Cloud’s entrance steadily, slowly preparing the smaller male for his cock, tugging on the other’s cock until his third finger was resting comfortably in the blond. Cloud was mewling in his lap, moving desperately between the fingers Sephiroth had inside him and the hand he had wrapped around his leaking cock, begging sweetly into his ear.

“Come on, Seph,” Cloud begged, lips brushing against his ear with each word. “I can take it! Hurry up!”

Sephiroth spread the fingers he had within Cloud once more before removing them from the blond, ensuring he brushed against the other’s prostate as he did so. Cloud whined, hips jutting sharply as he mouthed at his ear, before lifting himself until he was kneeling above Sephiroth. His hands immediately abandoned what they had been doing in order to tug at Sephiroth’s pants, helping him to remove them.

A bit of maneuvering and Sephiroth was bared to Cloud’s hungry gaze, pants polled around his ankles and cock standing flushed and proud between them. Cloud ran both his hands over his cock, eyes tracking the differences between their skin tones as he moved his hands over Sephiroth’s flesh. Sephiroth groaned under the attention, pulling Cloud’s face to his and connecting their mouths in a deep kiss.

His own hands fell away from Cloud’s body, picking up the condom he had left beside them and tearing the wrapper open. He rolled the covering onto his cock, batting away Cloud’s smaller hands and pumped his covered cock with the hand that was still wet with leftover lube. He pulled Cloud into his lap once his cock was wet, positioning him over his length before pulling away from the other’s mouth.

“Do what you want,” Sephiroth said, nipping at Cloud’s bottom lip. One of his hands rose to fist in Cloud’s hair, holding onto the soft strands as Cloud thrust down against him. “We’ll go at your pace.”

“Damn right we will,” Cloud agreed, leaning forward to quickly press their mouths together. “We’ve been going at your pace, my turn now.”

Cloud took a firm hold of his cock before he could change his mind, lining him up with his entrance before lowering himself onto his length. He threw his head back with a moan as the head of Sephiroth’s cock breached him, clenching around him and drawing a moan from Sephiroth in return.

Sephiroth dropped his head onto Cloud’s shoulder, needing a moment just to breathe through the sensation of being inside the other. It’d been too long since he’d wanted to enjoy intimacy with another person, he needed to stop himself from finishing too soon.

Cloud didn’t care about his struggles though, moving before Sephiroth was ready for him too and slamming himself down until Sephiroth’s cock was buried fully within him. The almost broken noise that was torn from Sephiroth’s throat was drowned out by Cloud’s moan of pleasure, the arm that he had wrapped around Cloud’s waist tightened around him momentarily, quickly relaxing when Sephiroth realized what he was doing.

He tried to take deep breaths, keep himself from coming as long as he could while Cloud used him for his own pleasure. Cloud wasn’t making things easy for him, breathing moans and cries into his ear as he fucked himself on Sephiroth’s cock with a hard, fast rhythm, chasing his own orgasm.

Sephiroth turned his face, laving the flesh of Cloud’s neck with attention and wrapping his hand around Cloud’s cock. Cloud groaned at his actions, breaking his rhythm to thrust forward into the grip of his hand and dragging his fingers along Sephiroth’s spin in scratches that sent stings of pleasurable-pain through his system.

Cloud spilled into his hand for the second time that night, clenching tightly around his cock and sinking his teeth into Sephiroth’s shoulder as his orgasm ran through him, muffling a cry with the meat of his shoulder. Sephiroth thrust up into Cloud’s body, working the man through his orgasm and chasing his own release all at once, the sporadic clenching of Cloud’s insides along with the sharp stings of pain running through him bringing him close to the edge.

Cloud pulled his teeth from his shoulder a moment later, gasping against his ear before he started speaking, his hoarse voice enough to tip him over the edge. “Come on Seph,” he said, gasping loudly when he brushed against his prostate again. “I want it. Want you to do it.”

Sephiroth groaned Cloud’s name against the man’s throat, body freezing as he released into the condom covering his cock. He fucked up into Cloud once, twice more, before stilling, holding himself in place as they both calmed themselves from their orgasms.

Sephiroth sighed against Cloud’s neck, content in that moment with the other man curled around him and threading his hair through his fingers. The other would be leaving soon, returning to a life so different from Sephiroth’s own, whether it would be in a few minutes or a few hours didn’t change the inevitability of it.

He decided not to think on that, enjoying the feeling of someone warm and content in his arms for the first time in so long instead of worrying that his play of a normal life was coming to a close.


End file.
